The invention relates to a high protein foodstuff that is multi-layered and methods for preparing the same.
In recent years there has been an interest in the use of dietary supplements for improved nutrition. Among the popular supplements are so-called xe2x80x9cathletic barsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csports barsxe2x80x9d, which provide in some cases xe2x80x9cquick energyxe2x80x9d and, in other cases, the promise of increased muscle mass, improved overall strength, increased muscle definition, fat reduction, improved stamina and reduced recovery time from muscle fatigue. The quick energy bars tend to rely primarily on carbohydrates; the muscle building bars tend to emphasize protein and amino acid content. Both types usually contain vitamins, minerals and essential nutrients as well. High protein and high amino acid bars have been commercially successful among persons who are highly committed to intense training regimens, but their general appeal is somewhat limited by the texture and taste of a one-layered bar.
There has also been a surge in the popularity of so called high protein-low carbohydrate bars which utilize glycerine in lieu of carbohydrates and sugars. These bars contain about 43% by weight of protein; about 6% by weight of fat; about 17% by weight of carbohydrates, and about 17% by weight of glycerine. One problem with this type of bar is that it is difficult to manufacture. Because the protein level is high, it is common for such bars to have a short shelf life due to molding problems. For example, the moisture within the bar may not be properly absorbed, resulting in condensation outside of the bar which leads to mold formation. Also, because the amount of protein is high, it is difficult to have such a bar bind together. Accordingly, such bars have not been manufactured with multiple layers, each layer having a different flavor. For this reason, there would be an advantage to a high protein foodstuff with at least two layers and optionally a coating which could provide a similar high concentration of protein wherein the high protein foodstuff offers a variety of tastes and textures. In order not to alter or dilute the ratio of protein to other nutritional components in the core bar, the coating should also contain a high ratio of protein. Thus there is a need for a multi-layered high protein foodstuff optionally with a high protein coating.
This need is satisfied, the limitations of the prior art overcome, and other benefits realized in accordance with the principles of the present invention, which relates to a high-protein foodstuff that comprises at least two layers wherein at least one of the layers comprises at least 25% of protein and wherein the high-protein foodstuff may further comprise of a high protein coating. The present invention is also directed to methods for making the high protein foodstuff, optionally with a high protein coating.
The high protein foodstuff of the present invention is novel because it has at least two layers and a high protein content without all of the unwanted fat and carbohydrates typically associated in xe2x80x9csports barsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cathletic barsxe2x80x9d. Further the composition of the high protein foodstuff offers a variety of tastes and textures. The high protein foodstuff comprises protein in at least two layers and may additionally comprise (a) carbohydrates, (b) fat, (c) sweetener, and (d) flavoring agent.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is a high protein foodstuff that comprises:
(a) more than about 25% by weight of protein;
(b) less than about 60% by weight of carbohydrates, glycerine, and polyols in combination;
(c) less than about 18% by weight of fat;
(d) less than 20% by weight of non-polyol sweetener;
(e) at least one flavoring agent; and
(f) wherein the foodstuff comprises at least two layers, at least one of the layers comprising at least about 25% protein.
The high protein foodstuff should have more than about 25% by weight of protein. More preferable protein percentages may be between about 25% to about 100% by weight; about 25% to about 90% by weight; about 25% to about 85% by weight; about 25% to about 80% by weight; about 25% to about 75% by weight; about 25% to about 70% by weight; about 25% to about 65% by weight; about 25% to about 60% by weight; about 25% to about 55% by weight; about 25% to about 50% by weight; about 25% to about 45% by weight; about 25% to about 40% by weight; about 25% to about 35% by weight; about 25% to about 30% by weight; about 25% to about 29% by weight; about 30% to about 35% by weight; about 30% to about 40% by weight; about 30% to about 45% by weight; about 30% to about 50% by weight; about 30% to about 55% by weight; about 30% to about 60% by weight; about 30% to about 65% by weight; about 30% to about 70% by weight; about 30% to about 75% by weight; about 30% to about 80% by weight; about 30% to about 85% by weight; about 30% to about 90% by weight; about 30% to about 95% by weight; about 30% to about 99% by weight; about 30% by weight; about 35% by weight; about 40% by weight; about 45% by weight; about 50% by weight; about 55% by weight; about 60% by weight; about 65% by weight; about 70% by weight; about 75% by weight; about 80% by weight; about 85% by weight; about 90% by weight; about 95% by weight.
The high protein foodstuff should have less than about 60% by weight of carbohydrates, polyols, and glycerine in combination. More preferable carbohydrate, polyols, and glycerine in combination percentages may be between about 10% to about 60% by weight; about 10% to about 55% by weight; about 10% to about 50% by weight; about 10% to about 45% by weight; about 10% to about 40% by weight; about 10% to about 35% by weight; about 10% to about 30% by weight; about 10% to about 25% by weight; about 10% to about 20% by weight; about 10% to about 15% by weight; about 20% to about 60% by weight; about 20% to about 55% by weight; about 20% to about 50% by weight; about 20% to about 45% by weight; about 20% to about 40% by weight; about 20% to about 30% by weight; about 20% to about 25% by weight; about 30% to about 55% by weight; about 30% to about 50% by weight; about 30% to about 45% by weight; about 30% to about 40% by weight; about 30% to about 35% by weight; about 60% by weight; about 55% by weight; about 50% by weight; about 45% by weight; about 40% by weight; about 35% by weight; about 30% by weight; about 25% by weight; about 20% by weight; about 15% by weight; about 10% by weight; about 5% by weight; about 1% by weight.
The high protein foodstuff should have less than 18% by weight of fat. More preferable fat percentages may be between about 1% to about 18% by weight; about 1% to about 15% by weight; about 1% to about 10% by weight; about 1% to about 5% by weight; about 5% to about 18% by weight; about 5% to about 15% by weight; about 5% to about 10% by weight; about 10% to about 18% by weight; about 10% to about 15% by weight; about 12% to about 15% by weight; about 13% to about 15% by weight; about 18% by weight; about 16% by weight; about 14% by weight; about 12% by weight; about 10% by weight; about 8% by weight; about 6% by weight; about 4% by weight; about 2% by weight; about 0% by weight.
The high protein foodstuff should further comprise a non-polyol sweetener having less than 20% by weight of the foodstuff. More preferable non-polyol sweetener percentages may be between about 1% to about 20% by weight; about 0% to about 15% by weight; about 0% to about 10% by weight; about 0% to about 5% by weight; about 3% to about 20% by weight; about 3% to about 15% by weight; about 3% to about 10% by weight; about 3% to about 5% by weight; about 5% to about 20% by weight; about 5% to about 15% by weight; about 5% to about 10% by weight; about 5% to about 7% by weight; about 0% to about 4% by weight; about 0% to about 3% by weight; about 0% to about 2% by weight; about 0% to about 1% by weight; about 0.5% to about 4% by weight; about 0.5% to about 3% by weight; about 0.5% to about 2% by weight; about 0.5% to about 1% by weight; about 1% to about 4% by weight; about 1% to about 3% by weight; about 1% to about 2% by weight; about 1% to about 1.5% by weight; about 0%; about 1%; about 2%; about 3%; about 4%; about 5%.
In a second preferred embodiment the high protein foodstuff may further comprise a coating. In order not to alter or dilute the ratio of protein to other nutritional components in the core bar, the coating may also contain a high ratio of protein. Generally, the coating comprises three principal nutritive elements: (a) protein, (b) fat, and (c) polyol. Polyols (also known as sugar alcohols) are employed in place of simple sugars and other true carbohydrates because the polyols are slowly metabolized and do not cause a sharp rise in blood glucose following their ingestion. In order to stabilize the emulsion of the three principal ingredients it is useful to employ an emulsifier such as lecithin. A sweetener is added to improve the appeal of the product and a natural or artificial flavoring agent may be added for the same purpose. The amounts of these two ingredients are varied according to taste. The principal flavor is derived in one preferred embodiment from cocoa and in the other from yogurt, but additional flavors, such as fruit flavors (e.g. strawberry, banana, cherry, plum, raspberry, lemon, orange, lime, pineapple, blueberry, etc.), peanut butter, coffee flavor, hazelnut paste, cremes, granola, coconut, and almonds and the like may also be used. In the case of the formulation with yogurt powder, it may be advantageous for esthetic reasons to add a white pigment, such as titanium dioxide. Minor amounts of fillers, extenders, dietary fiber, vitamins, minerals and the like may be added, as known in the art, without altering the fundamental nature of the invention.
In a preferred embodiment the high protein foodstuff further comprises a coating wherein the coating comprises:
(a) from 200 to 500 parts by weight of protein;
(b) from 250 to 400 parts by weight of vegetable oil;
(c) from 250 to 350 parts by weight of polyol;
(d) from 3 to 6 parts by weight of an emulsifier;
(e) a sweetener; and
(f) a flavoring agent.
In two particularly preferred embodiments, the high protein foodstuff further comprises a coating wherein the coating comprises:
(a) from 300 to 400 parts by weight of protein;
(b) from 280 to 350 parts by weight of vegetable oil;
(c) from 250 to 350 parts by weight of polyol;
(d) from 3 to 6 parts by weight of an emulsifier;
(e) from xc2xd to 5 parts by weight of a sweetener; and
(f) from 30 to 70 parts by weight of cocoa or yogurt powder. The cocoa and yogurt foodstuffs may additionally contain xc2xd to 5 parts by weight of a natural or artificial flavoring agent, such as vanillin, and, in the case of the formulation with yogurt powder, xc2xd to 5 parts by weight of a white pigment, such as titanium dioxide.
Suitable sources of proteins in the present invention may include proteins derived from milk, whey protein, hydrolyzed beef protein, casein and salts thereof. Other preferred proteins may include peanut protein, wheat protein, egg protein, leptin, and vegetable proteins such as soy protein. The hydrolyzed beef protein may be bovine bone gelatin.
Preferable carbohydrates, for fast energy in the present invention may include glucose, fructose, galactose, sucrose, lactose, and maltose. Other carbohydrates may include starches, glycogen, fibers, cellulose, beta glucan, pectin, and guar gum.
Fats provide long term energy. Fats useful in the present invention include cocoa butter, milk fat, vegetable oil, hydrogenated vegetable oils such as hydrogenated palm oil, hydrogenated shea oil, hydrogenated cottonseed oil, hydrogenated coconut oil, hydrogenated corn oil, hydrogenated soybean oil, and hydrogenated peanut oil; caprocaprylbehenin; monounsaturated fats such as olive oil and canola oil, sunflower and safflower oils; fish and marine fats. Fats containing linoleic and linoleic esters have nutritionally desirable features.
Polyols are sugar alcohols. The polyols of the present invention may include hydrogenated isomaltulose, maltitol, sorbitol, lactitol, erythritol, mannitol and xylitol. Glycerine might, under certain definitions, be included among the polyols, but for the purpose of the present invention, we classify it separately.
The sweeteners may be added to improve or alter the taste of the high protein foodstuff. The sweeteners of the present invention are preferably, non-nutritive sweeteners, and may include sucralose, aspartame, saccharin, and acesulfame potassium. Other sweeteners may include neohesperidin dihydrochalcone, glycyrrhizin, thaumatin, alitame, and stevioside.
The flavoring agent may be preferably cocoa or yogurt, which may be in combination with vanillin or vanilla extract. Other preferred flavoring agents may include hazelnut paste, almonds, granola, coconut, strawberry, banana, cherry, plum, raspberry, lemon, orange, lime, pineapple, blueberry and other fruit flavors, coffee, or cremes and jellies.
The high protein foodstuff of the invention may further comprise a coating that is primarily intended to be employed as a chocolate or yogurt coating on the present invention, and it possesses the necessary characteristics for such a use. However, the coating is not restricted to such uses. For example, it could be used in place of a traditional confectioner""s coating in formulating the bulk of a high protein bar along the lines outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,475, which is incorporated herein by reference, and could even be used alone as a chocolate-like confection.
The two preferred embodiments of the coating of the present invention comprise:
(a) from 30 to 40 weight % of milk protein isolate;
(b) from 28 to 35 weight % of partially hydrogenated palm oil;
(c) from 25 to 35 weight % of maltitol;
(d) from 0.3 to 0.6 weight % of lecithin;
(e) from 0.05 to 0.2 weight % of sucralose;
(f) from 3.5 to 6.5 weight % of cocoa, processed with alkali; and
(g) from 0.05 to 0.4 weight % of vanilla.
The second comprises:
(a) from 30 to 40 weight % of milk protein isolate;
(b) from 28 to 35 weight % of partially hydrogenated palm oil;
(c) from 25 to 35 weight % of maltitol;
(d) from 0.3 to 0.6 weight % of lecithin;
(e) from 0.05 to 0.2 weight % of sucralose;
(f) from 3.5 to 6.5 weight % of nonfat yogurt powder; and
(g) from 0.05 to 0.4 weight % of titanium dioxide.
Although the coating is susceptible to embodiment in many different forms, preferred embodiments of the coating are shown. It should be understood, however, that the present disclosure is to be considered as an exemplification of the principles of the coating and is not intended to limit the coatings to the embodiments illustrated.